


Room Service

by inxaxcrown



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Hotel Sex, shame on you for attempting that position at eight o'clock in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inxaxcrown/pseuds/inxaxcrown
Summary: Johnny and Moira enjoy a Christmas holiday away from the motel.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awildone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildone/gifts).



> -I love this couple with my entire being and this was such a treat to write. I hope you like it, awildone!
> 
> -Smutty Johnny and Moira. You have been warned.
> 
> -If you don't want to read about your parents having sex you can still enjoy the first third of this story.

The room service had arrived. Moira answered the door at the Elmdale Marriott in her navy silk robe and bare feet. Johnny watched his wife wheel in the food cart with childlike enthusiasm. Even though most hotels supplied perfectly adequate robes, Moira always brought her own. Seeing the way this robe fell on Moira's figure, Johnny could hardly blame her. She was captivating and, if he was not mistaken, even the bellboy had noticed how well the silk complimented her figure. Moira darted about the room, gathering glasses for both water and wine. After forty years of marriage he was still somehow charmed by how petite his wife appeared when not in her high heels and volumized wigs.

Johnny hadn’t intended to be dining in a bathrobe this evening. The year before, Moira had thrown him a lovely surprise party on Christmas Eve and this year he wanted to treat his wife to a romantic holiday getaway as a belated thank you. Their funds didn’t allow for much extravagance, of course, but Johnny had booked a room at the only three-star hotel in Elmdale and made a dinner reservation at a new restaurant that the Schitt’s Creek Inquirer had called “baffling” and “uppity.” He thought Moira would love it.

Unfortunately, Johnny’s infamously precarious relationship with technology had struck and, misinterpreting the walking directions on his phone, he had led Moira in the complete opposite direction of the restaurant. By the time Johnny realized his mistake, a wet and windy winter storm had descended upon Elmdale. Snow coated their clothes as the sidewalks became perilously icy. Rather than spend another half an hour in the cold, and now wet, weather, Johnny and Moira decided to head back to the hotel to order room service.

Johnny was disappointed. He had wanted to do something at least slightly outside of their normal routine and now they would be spending their evening in a rented room, just like they did during the other 364 days of the year. At least they were warm, dry, and no longer in search of a meal.

As Moira poured some wine and arranged their sandwiches and fries on a platter, Johnny rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small wrapped parcel.

“I’m sorry this getaway didn’t live up to expectations, sweetheart.”

“Oh, John, I’ve had a lovely evening,” Moira replied, fiddling with a corkscrew at the minibar. “I had a yuletide promenade with my darling husband and am about to enjoy the unadulterated decadence of noshing on couriered cuisine and sipping wine from the comfort of a hotel room bed.”

“Thank you, Moira. That’s very kind,” said Johnny. “I know we said no presents this year, but I wanted to give you...a little something to show my appreciation for what a great partner you've been this year.”

Moira turned, eyes honing in on the present with alarming precision. By the time she finished telling John that he shouldn’t have gotten her a gift Moira had finished unwrapping the package. It was a silver cuff bracelet with floral details across the band. Much more understated than many of her pieces, but it would layer nicely. And Moira suspected that this might even be sterling.

“Oh, darling, thank you. I love it.” She kissed him quickly before returning her gaze to the bracelet. “And it’s much better than that hollow incendiary device you gave me last year.”

“Well I’m glad you like it, Moira. Given my...spotty track record with gift giving, I may have asked David to lend me a hand in picking something out at that estate sale a couple of months ago.” Moira made a mental note to ask David about the experience of bargain shopping with his father.

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything quite as grand as jewellery from the recently deceased to bestow upon you, my love, but I do have a small token of festive affection.” Moira pulled a red envelope out of her handbag and passed it to her husband. Johnny opened it to find a Christmas card. "Happy Holidays from the Roses" it read, complete with a family portrait. The photo was from the Asbestos Fest benefit a couple years earlier. Alexis's eyes were shut and David seemed to be grimacing rather than smiling, but Moira looked fantastic. Moira and David’s full winter getups nearly disguised the fact that the picture was taken in the dead of summer.

Johnny sat down in the armchair beside the bed without removing his gaze from the card. He let out a sigh. Moira couldn’t tell if he was touched or upset.

“I know you always loved our Christmas cards, John,” she said, moving to sit on her husband's lap. “We don’t have the budget, or for that matter enough casual acquaintances with whom we’re on epistle swapping terms, to print an order. But I thought you might like to have one as a holiday memento.”

“Moira, I love it,” Johnny said placing the card on the table and looking up at his wife. “But you know it wasn’t that I loved sending out the Christmas card every year. It was that, every year, the family would get together to have our picture taken for that season’s card. Spending time with the whole family together is what I loved. And we normally drank enough prosecco during the shoot no one even got in an argument! It was always a nice moment, with all of us together, before the kids set off on their holiday trips and you were consumed with planning that year’s Christmas party." He ran his hand down his wife's back smiled. "And this card, Moira. This is a great reminder of how much quality time we’ve had together in the last few years. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Moira kissed her husband and brushed her fingers across his cheek. “You’re too sweet for words, John. I love you very, very much.”

“I love you, too, Moira.”

Johnny smiled and Moira kissed him again. Letting her lips linger this time.

Given how cold and tired they were after finally getting back to the hotel room, Johnny didn’t expect that anything intimate would be happening tonight. But it became clear he was mistaken as Moira gently and slowly glided her hand from his cheek down his torso. They were both warming up now.

After a few tender strokes up and down his chest, Moira maneuvered herself astride her husband's lap. The armchair wasn't quite big enough to fit them both comfortably in this position and Johnny had to wrap his arms around Moira’s waist to support her. The tension of his grasp allowed Moira to press her hips into his, slowly rocking back and forth without breaking their kiss. Johnny tightened his grip on her waist with his left arm, freeing his right to slip inside Moira’s robe. He ran his hand over the silk of her pajama top and Moira let out a soft murmur of delight.

Moira, content with the excitement she felt growing in her husband's trousers, steadied herself against Johnny’s shoulders and stood up. She made her way to the bed. Johnny made a motion to follow her.

“Stay right there, Mr. Rose,” Moira commanded. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Moira grabbed a pillow from the bed and headed back towards Johnny. She placed the pillow at his feet. “My knees aren’t what they once were, John.” She grinned and placed both her hands on his face, leaning down into a tender kiss.

Moira kneeled on the pillow and lifted her head to kiss her husband again. Her fingers began to undo the buttons of Johnny’s pajama top. Moira had never cared for the look of a trouserless man with a fully buttoned shirt.

As Moira kissed her way down Johnny’s torso she paused. For the past few years their moments of lovemaking had been hastened by the knowledge that an unexpected knock at the door or interrupting offspring could arrive at any moment. But now she was free to take her time. She covered Johnny’s torso in sweet and slow kisses, savoring the warmth of his skin, the rise and fall of his breath, and the faint heartbeat she felt as she moved across his chest. Johnny closed his eyes and allowed his breath to deepen, relaxing into Moira’s movements.

Satisfied that she has attended to every inch of her husband’s exposed skin, Moira looked up at Johnny. They locked eyes and exchanged an easy smile, both basking in the warm intimacy of the moment. It had been too long since they’d stopped to appreciate each other in this way. She had nearly forgotten how much they could communicate to each other in a long, silent look.

Before the weight of the moment became immobilizing, Moira slipped her fingers into the waistband of Johnny’s pajamas and underwear. Johnny gripped the arms of the chair, lifting himself slightly to allow Moira to undress him.

Swiftly and gently, Moira took him in her mouth, one hand grasping the base of his hardness, the other lightly caressing his hip and thigh.

Spurred on by the quickening of Johnny’s breath, Moira’s movements became faster and deeper. Johnny reached down and squeezed her hand in a way that Moira had come to learn meant he was close if she wanted to break away. Moira pressed her husband’s hand in response and tightened her grip on his erection. She had no intention of stopping. Her eagerness pushed Johnny over the edge. He squeezed her hand in time with his eruptions. The sound of her husband’s pleasure sent chills over Moira’s skin.

Johnny caught his breath and looked down at Moira. There was a time when Moira would have looked up at him in that moment with a grin of self-congratulations. But now her face displayed only pure joy, luxuriating in the pleasure she’d given her husband. Johnny took her face in both his hands and kissed her hard, his tongue sliding into her warm mouth.

“Get on the bed,” Johnny whispered, breaking their kiss.

Uncharacteristically, Moira had no witty retort and silently complied. She positioned herself in the middle of the bed, propping herself up on her forearms.

Johnny stood. He removed his already unbuttoned shirt and slid his pants back onto his hips. Unhurried, he made his way to Moira and lowered himself on top of her. He kissed her mouth briefly before moving his lips across her cheeks, chin, and temples. Moira let her head fall backwards, offering up her neck. Johnny complied, sucking at her pulse points and dancing his tongue across her soft skin.

Moira’s breath began to deepen. Johnny pulled back with a fierce look on his face that made her grin with anticipation. In one movement, he pushed Moira’s shoulders down on the bed and loosened the tie of her robe. Johnny ran his hands across her breasts and down her stomach, relishing the way the silk moved in between his hands and her skin. He moved a hand to rest on the side of her breast and circled her nipple with his thumb. Achieving the desired result, Johnny repeated the movement on the other side. Moira stared at Johnny. The focus and seriousness on his face stirred her. She began to rock her hips as Johnny caressed her hardening nipples.

Johnny unbuttoned Moira’s pajama top and was clearly pleased with the black lace bralette he found underneath. He lowered his head, kissing her through the lacey fabric as he slid a hand up her silken thigh, letting the heat of his palm rest between her legs. Moira began to buck her hips against his hand, but Johnny didn't provide the resistance she clearly craved. Moira’s fruitless thrusts continued as he pulled the pliable fabric covering her breasts aside and forcefully sucked each nipple.

Just as Moira began to feel overwhelmed with arousal, Johnny started to kiss his way down her stomach. When he reached her navel, he curled his hands into the waistband of her pajamas and slowly pulled her pants and underwear down her legs. He stood and draped the clothing across the armchair, knowing Moira would object to silk being discarded carelessly on the floor. Moira let her legs fall open, entreating her husband to come back to the bed. Her excitement was evident and Johnny took a moment to appreciate the visual of his beautiful wife, flushed, aroused, and gently writhing in anticipation. He positioned himself at the end of the bed and began to kiss his way from her ankles, up her calves, inside her thighs, before moving his mouth across her stomach and over her gently rocking hips. Moira knew he was purposely putting his mouth everywhere but where she wanted it. Her exquisite frustration produced a moan that nearly overwhelmed Johnny.

Finally, Johnny traced his tongue down her wetness. Moira laughed with pleasure and Johnny pushed his tongue inside her. Moira’s laughs gave way to gasps and moans. He took his time, covering every part of her with his mouth before focusing his attention on the spot that made Moira's breath catch. Moira involuntarily moved her hips in time with the strokes of his tongue, breathlessly whispering her husband’s name.

Johnny pulled away, removing his head from between her legs and replaced his tongue with his hand. He crawled up the length of the bed without breaking the contact of his fingers pressing between her legs. Johnny kissed Moira’s panting mouth. As his lips touched hers, his fingers slid inside her. Moira forced her tongue into his mouth in response. The rhythm of their kiss matched the thrusts of his fingers. Johnny used his thumb to circle her clit as he moved inside her. He stroked her slowly, fighting against the quickening pace of Moira's bucking hips.

As he felt the tension in her body build, Johnny broke their kiss. With their faces pressed against each other, exchanging hot breath, Moira came. Johnny continued his firm, steady motions until Moira's convulsions gave way to sharp, slow spasms. He felt her relax beneath his fingers . He kissed Moira, deep and slow, before standing up.

Johnny’s excitement had already begun to build, but seeing his wife laid out and glowing, the ache between his legs grew. He removed his remaining clothes. Returning to Moira, he helped her out of her undone robe and shirt before pulling her bra over her head. Johnny positioned himself on top of Moira and pushed himself inside her slowly. Moira moaned and arched her back in response. Her arms circled his neck as she wrapped her legs around his torso. She pulled herself upwards in time with his quickening thrusts.

As Moira ran her nails down Johnny’s back, he came and gently collapsed on top of her. With her legs still wrapped tightly around his torso, Moira caressed Johnny’s back as his breathing slowed.

That night, after a warm shower and a dinner of long-gone-cold sandwiches and slightly soggy fries, Moira and Johnny climbed into bed to fall asleep in each other’s arms. Even though the guest list was quite short, Johnny thought that this might have been their best Christmas party yet.


End file.
